The Winter's Tide
Following the leadership of the Cadre Wintertide, this band of Ta'u has abandoned The Greater Good and is devoted to stomping out the demons of the warp. History For the last decade this battle-worn sept of Ta'u has fought endlessly upon the planet of Phaedra, a defense world sandwiched directly between both Xenos and Imperium trade routes. Having grown tired of the endless carnage, the brave Cadre Wintertide decided to take a specialized band of warriors to cleanse the surrounding planets and choke the trade Imperium trade route from further upstream. After a handful of successful campaigns, Wintertide's men landed upon a trap-world, unprepared for the warp chaos that awaited them. For three days they fought through wave after wave of melting flesh, maggots and tentacles, as their comrades were ripped senselessly limb-from-limb. After a successful retreat, if you count 3 of every 10 men living successful, they took to the stars. With his men devastated from the visions of death imprinted on their minds, they have retreated deeper into space. Having seen the true evil that lingers just beyond the edge of the universe, these Ta'u have abandoned The Greater Good and are devoted to stomping out the demons of the warp. They have vowed to eliminate all who stand in Their Path and will stop at nothing to complete their duty. Notable Characters Cadre Fireblade Wintertide Once a great Cadre Fireblade for the Ta'u Sept, Jint'ue Wintertide has fallen from the ranks since his departure from Phaedra. Having taken resources and men from the empire, he took his band of inquisitor Ta'u and has begun the search for a new system to call home. Wintertide has always believed in acting as utilitarian as possible, but with new knowledge of what lies just through the fabric of reality, his priorities have changed. Once a new system is established and conquered, Wintertide will be ready to wreak havoc on the demons that now plague his dreams. Commander Quadro Fus'e Having given the go-ahead to leave Phaedra and attempt to secure the perimeter of the system, Commander Quadro Fus'e decided to join this specialized band of warriors. Fus'e was alongside Wintertide that fateful day upon the trap world filled with demons. Upon sight of the wretched beast, Fus'e lost control of both his battle-suit and his limbs. He clambered to the ground, stunned in fear by the sights before him. Had Wintertide not run to his side and stim-packed him, Fus'e knows he would have been consumed alive that very day. Knowing the mission Wintertide on is the most pressing concern to the Universe, and having seen the courageousness and level-headedness of Wintertide, Fus'e is ready to command in Wintertide's name. Battles Chapter 1 Battle 1 vs Orks: We had scanned this system as we passed by it on our escape from Phaedra. Initial scans shown no signs of life, but a high volume of useful minerals and metals upon the surface of the world. As we begin to recolonize and build our forces to take on the darkness that exists within the warp Fus'e and I decided it would be integral to take this world and the bountiful resources it would provide. Seeing as it was a young planet rich with resources, and no current usurper sitting upon the planet, it was the optimal decision to begin our conquest. Thinking it would be quick to establish a foothold, we sent in an initial party of battlesuits. Protected by the metal exo-skeletons around them, our pilots took to the land to establish a base. Upon touch-down the riptides noticed some green-skins lurking about. Having made quick work of 30 boyz, the artillery turned its focus down range towards the heavy weaponry. We were not prepared. Wave after wave after wave of green came rolling at us. Despite how many we killed, it seemed like 2 more would pop up each time one was slain. With our suits taking heavy damage, and our infantry terrified of these green-skinned monsters, Commander Fus'e made a last ditch effort to secure a foothold surrounding a recently fallen meteorite (providing a host of rich minerals and metals for our army to use). Unfortunately the waves continued, and smaller grots and gretchins overran Fus'e as he attempted to hold the point. Having seen my great battle-suits fall, and my Commander covered in creatures, the call for retreat was necessary. We have taken back to the stars, as these monsters colonize this planet. We will be back, and we will show the green-skins the true power of a Ta'u gunline. Battle 2 vs Crimson Fists: Having lost the first Agri world we found to the Orks, I knew it was integral that we too found a new Agri world to colonize. Upon landing we quickly set up a base camp among the ruins of a decrepit building, which I can only assume was once used to store the food for the great beasts that wander this planet. Seemingly domestic, the mammoth sized horses and human sized ducks were not phased by our presence. Yet we were rather phased by them. Before long we found ourselves surrounded. The roar of a motorcycle echoed over the hills, as a merry band of humans, clad in their inches thick armor, came trotting out the horizon. With the full force of our army consolidated together, we were able to hold our ground and ward off the oncoming marines. As space debris crashed down onto the planet, both human and Ta'u found themselves being crushed under the mighty weight of space rock. As the marines closed in, and their leaders honed in on our men, I began to fear that this journey, too, would be a failure. Then Fus'e reminded me why we have been able to be so victorious in combat before. I watched as my Commander danced through hails of bullets and plasma, dodging point-blank fire from contemptors and predators, he glided through enemy lines, tearing down their defenses. Their puny armor stands no chance against superior firepower. With their leader injured, the marines retreated from the planet and our foothold was secured. Battle 3 vs Alpha Legion: As their shadows emerged from the dust, I was certain that we were engaging with the same group of marines we had just encountered. The hulking forms floated into sight as their heavy plates of armor echoed across the vast plains of the agri world. Before we could make out exactly what machines the imperialists had brought to this spat, we were swarmed with foul creatures and the cultists who follow them with slavish devotion. As cultists cascaded into our ranks, and demons flanked our sides, my men remained unflinching. Though the beasts crashed into us like waves on the beach, my warriors kept their faith in superior fire power. The sheer energy created by our gun-line vaporized these beasts as they crashed into our ranks, appearing as if an invisible field surrounded my men. While my warriors held our ground, Fus'e and his band of Broadsides made quick work of the heavy weaponry these monsters brought. Flying above their ranks, Fus'e swooped down to vaporize a tank our enemy had brought. The broadsides looked downscope, steadied their aim, and take great pride in felling the hulking dreadnaut these thing''s brought. With the marines and machines destroyed, the cultists had no one to follow and quickly lost faith in their ability to hold their own on the battlefield. Having cleared the planet of these invaders, we are free to settle and continue to grow our great empire. Upon closer examination of what remained of the marines, tank and dreadnaut, it appears that these marines are not kin of Terra, nor do they serve mankind's coveted "Emperor". No, instead they adorne some sort of arrow with a line through it ( A ). I do not know what this means, but the tactics and creatues they fought with are not in line with what mankind's marines normally fight with. I am concerned that their is a growing presence of hell in this universe...and these manifestations of flesh are not helping. '''Battle 4 vs Eldar:' What have I become? How many lives will I allow to perish for some unknown goal? There is no question that we should have held that world. We had advantage in every aspect: numbers, firepower, positioning...how...HOW? The only fault I can find is my own leadership. I should have seen that my own hubris was leading to the death of my men. They gave their life to protect our mission, but what are we really here for? I fear that the darkness that eviscerated my men is creeping back into my mind. Since setting fut on this world my thoughts have been clouded by images of rotting flesh and bone. What does this mean? How could I be so distracted? By the end of the onslaught, all that remained of us was a small band of firewarriors and a badly damaged stormsurge suit. I do not know how long it will take us to repair the weaponry, but I fear more for my men's morale. They stood courageously alongside me, and I led them to death. Character Traits Cadre Fireblade Jint'ue Wintertide * Weapon Trait ** Brutal: Pick one of this model's melee weapons. Improve that weapons Strength characteristic by 1. * Characteristic ** Courageous: Add 1 to this model's Leadership characteristic. * Additional Abilities **'Keen Eye': This model can target enemy Character units in the Shooting phase even if they are not the closest enemy model **'Inspirational Leader': Friendly units can use this model's Leadership instead of their own while they are within 6" of it. Player Resources Faction Bonus: ''' Bureaucratic Efficiency – the efficient use of bureaucracy ensures that peak output in all of their processes provide the most efficient troop selections for their armies. Agri-worlds generate an additional +5 power level. '''Starting Worlds: '''Agri, Shrine, Hive '''Obtained Worlds: Agri, Agri